


SeungSeok Diaries: Practice Room Encounter

by Falcon747



Series: SeungSeok Fan Fiction [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Fanfiction, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon747/pseuds/Falcon747
Summary: Seungyoun's practicing to catch-up for their Debut ShowCon when Wooseok shows up. What goes down inside a hot practice room?





	SeungSeok Diaries: Practice Room Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> His hands traced Wooseok's shoulders and trailed towards the end of his shirt. Carefully, he lifted the princess' shirt up, traced his chest and playfully pinched his nipples. He heard another moan from him and caught him as he broke from their kiss. 
> 
> "Princess, do you want me to stop?"
> 
> Wooseok's face was now more attractive than ever. His lips was half way open, waiting to be kissed. His breathing was heavy as he looked up to him half kneeling half sitting. It was ridiculous how much he wanted to take him on the practice room floor. 
> 
> "Don't stop, please" he said in between ragged breaths. 
> 
> Seungyoun smiled. "Are you begging now? What do you want me to do?"
> 
> Wooseok looked down to his pants and cupped himself.
> 
> "I'm hard now."
> 
> "Oh"
> 
> He kneeled in front of him and looked into Wooseok's eyes. 
> 
> "Let's do something about that then"

Seungyoun collapsed on the floor panting. 

He was exasperated from all the practice he's been doing since afternoon. It's only a few weeks before their debut stage, and he's still catching up with all the steps. 

_Maybe I shouldn't have volunteered for re-arranging the songs in this album after all,_ he thought to himself. 

His agency did say he wouldn't be credited to the song, but his producer instincts kicked in the minute he listened to the demos. He needed to add some more flavor to the songs- something he didn't hear in the previews for this new album. 

He's been working ever since 2 weeks ago with the producers for the melody arrangements. Late nights at his agency's studios drained all his energy from doing practice and he's just catching up now. All his members were near to perfecting the debut songs' choreo. He couldn't fall through. 

He pushed himself up from the floor and changed the music. He needed to shake off all the anxiety with a more relaxed dance. 

There was a song he recently listened to from a foreign artist. _What was it again? Oh yes, Dancing in the Dark. What a very apt song for tonight._ He dimmed the lights inside the room and put on the song at full volume. 

One of the things he learned back in his school days was doing interpretative dancing. It was something artists did as a workshop, and it proved to be a good outlet for some bottled up feelings before any performance. This was a way for him to relax and step out of his mind for a bit. 

As he felt each beat and swayed his arms to the rhythm, the past months of the years flash-backed in an instant. All the tears he had to shed before coming into PRODUCE, all the pent up frustration he had with his agency, and all the distress of filming the reality show. He was at a state of air now, feeling lighter but near ground as he knew that the next years were an uphill battle. 

He felt each step, each move of his muscle coming together and being one with the flow of the song. He wasn't thinking of anything else now, just blank thoughts, closed eyes, and the feel of his sweat running down his temples. 

The song was on repeat, and he lost track of how many rounds he's danced to the song. His legs gave way and he found himself collapsed on the floor again, staring at the ceiling of the practice room. 

He put his hand on top of his head and felt his breath slow down. He knew he needed to rest, but at the back of his mind he knew he needed to catch up with everyone and pull through for the practice shoot tomorrow. 

His eyes were closed when he felt a cold surface touch his face. He peeked and jerked up when he saw Wooseok standing on top of him, handing him a water bottle.

"Hey, it's late. Why are you still out here practicing?"

Sitting up, he took the water bottle and started drinking. The cold water felt good against his hot temperature. He was tired and needed a gulp before he answered. 

"I needed to catch up with everyone so I was practicing the steps. Why are you still here?"

"I left something in the recording studio. I saw you dancing earlier so I thought you could use some water in here"

_What? Did he see the interpretative dance I was doing? _

"Since when did you see me dancing?"

"A while now"

"Oh. So you saw that huh?"

"Yeah, pretty cool. What was that dance?"

Seungyoun felt all the blood in his body go into his cheeks. Anyone could've seen his interpretative dance, but why out of all people has it to be Wooseok?

"It was interpretative dancing. So I was just going with the rythm of the song"

"The song was pretty depressing though"

He laughed and just shook his head. 

"That's the point. I wanted to feel all the emotions to ease my anxiety and sweat it all out."

"Oh, I didn't know that was your outlet"

"There's a lot of things you still don't know about me, Kim Wooseok"

He handed back the water bottle and lifted himself from the floor. 

"Yeah, I want to know more about you actually"

At full height, he was towering over Wooseok as the tallest member in the group. From a higher view, his face felt more surreal. 

The first time he encountered him, they were all behind the stage at PRODUCE's first shooting day. Everyone was staring at him who had striking looks and a perfect visual that all idols coveted. It was the first time Seungyoun had ever seen such a pretty guy up close. Small face, long lashes, and big eyes, was this guy even real? He was what the fans would call as a cute and sexy type of idol. 

But within their team and even at PRODUCE, they all knew him as a princess. His dainty frame and features were surreal, so everyone treated him as royalty. Nope, he wasn't a prince, he was more delicate than that. 

"If someone heard you, they'd think you're confessing to me"

Wooseok froze in front of him and looked up. The next thing he said drove him insane. 

"You don't want that, then? Me confessing to you?"

He didn't know if it was the air inside the practice room, the late night, or all the blood that was rushing through his veins from practice. What he did know was that his reflex was fast enough to pull Wooseok into an embrace and into a deep kiss. 

He slipped in his tongue and heard a soft moan from him. His hands cupped his face and pulled him deeper into their kiss. He felt heady but his desire was running amok for him to even stop. 

His hands traced Wooseok's shoulders and trailed towards the end of his shirt. Carefully, he lifted the princess' shirt up, traced his chest and playfully pinched his nipples. He heard another moan from him and caught him as he broke from their kiss. 

"Princess, do you want me to stop?"

Wooseok's face was now more attractive than ever. His lips was half way open, waiting to be kissed. His breathing was heavy as he looked up to him half kneeling half sitting. It was ridiculous how much he wanted to take him on the practice room floor. 

"Don't stop, please" he said in between ragged breaths. 

Seungyoun smiled. "Are you begging now? What do you want me to do?"

Wooseok looked down to his pants and cupped himself.

"I'm hard now."

"Oh"

He kneeled in front of him and looked into Wooseok's eyes. 

"Let's do something about that then"

Seungyoun pulled his shirt off, and then his own. He saw the princess' eyes grow wide at the sight of him, and chuckled. He can't wait to play around with him. 

He leaned and pulled Wooseok into another kiss. He thrust his tongue deeper into him while unbuckling the princess' pants. He slowly went under his briefs and cupped the whole of him into his hands. He heard another moan from him, and he pulled down his pants entirely to expose him. 

He stared at Wooseok, who was now sitting naked, legs spread with his cock upright and pulsing. Definitely a sight to see. 

Seungyoun unbuckled his own belt. 

"Just trust me on this, okay?" 

Wooseok was either too dazed or too aroused to respond, but that didn't stop Seungyoun from using his belt as a rope to bind both of Wooseok's hands.

"Is it too tight?"

He shook his head and looked at himself. 

"Is this a fantasy of yours? A pretty boy tied to your whim?"

"Not even close. This is the mild version."

Wooseok's eyebrows raised. Seungyoun just smiled and pushed him to the floor. He held his hands down while he kissed him deeply and traced both his nipples, continuing his soft caress down to princess' dick. 

He licked his right hand while looking at Wooseok and gently stroked the tip of his penis. His tip was wet in anticipation, and he heard a hiss as he started stroking up and down his shaft. 

He could tell it was already driving him insane, but he wasn't about to end this escapade with just a hand job. 

He started trailing kisses going down to his penis, and looked at Wooseok's expression. _Yup, I'll definitely blow his brains off tonight_, he thought. 

Seungyoun started licking Wooseok's tip, and grazed around the length of his penis. He licked more of his fingers and played around his balls while he put the princess' cock in his mouth. 

He could hear him stifle his moans and saw Wooseok's eyes roll up while he ate him up. He blew him faster, and he could feel him writhing his body around. There was a different type of satisfaction seeing the princess under his command. 

His own cock was hard from giving a blow job, and he already felt uncomfortable down there. He needed him to give the favor back. 

He went back to his lips and kissed him then guided Wooseok's hands to his own crotch. He let his hands slip inside his briefs and guided his hand to the tip. 

"I need you to give me back the favor, princess" he whispered to Wooseok's ear. 

He gave him another peck and proceeded to stand up. They were now both naked, clothes all over the practice room, soft lights bouncing against their bodies. 

Wooseok kneeled down and held onto Seungyoun's thighs. He looked up and caressed his backside as if signaling that he was ready to eat Seungyoun up. 

"Princess, eat me up good, will you?"

Seungyoun thrust himself into Wooseok's mouth and felt the warmth of his tongue around his cock. It felt great, the tightness of his throat embracing his cock was enough to drive him to the edge. 

He glanced to his right and saw their reflection on the mirror. Here was Kim Wooseok, the idol everyone loved and revered, kneeling down on him and giving him a blowjob. He can just imagine the faces of everyone if they knew what they were doing. But tonight he didn't care at all. In this practice room was two grown men, enjoying the pleasure and exploring each others' bodies. 

He thrust deeper into Wooseok's mouth and grabbed his head to make his movements faster. A moan left his lips and he can feel himself nearing the point of climax. 

Wooseok stopped mid-way. Did he feel him nearing to cum? 

"Don't cum inside my mouth, Seungyoun-ah. Do it properly, and cum inside me."

His eyes lit and he stared down at Wooseok. Was he even serious?

"Are you..... I don't even have lube or a condom with me"

Wooseok smirked and pulled Seungyoun down to a kneeling position. 

"Is this your first time? Don't worry, we can do bare back, and I don't need lube. You're wet enough for me"

"Don't regret this then"

Wooseok got down on all fours and put his butt against him. Seungyoun positioned himself behind Wooseok and guided his cock to his asshole. Slowly, he put it in, until he felt himself halfway to it. 

"I'm no baby, put it all in Cho Seungyoun"

As if on cue, he thrust himself fully into Wooseok and started moving his cock in and out. He can feel Wooseok shudder beneath him and stared at their reflection in the mirror. 

Wooseok was tearing up, but why did it feel more erotic for him? He leaned in until his head reached the princess' ears.

"I love seeing you like this" he whispered. Seungyoun held the princess' chin and forced him to look at both their reflections on the practice room mirror. 

"Do you see that face? That's the face I will always remember from now on. Don't you dare show this to anyone else. Now, spread your legs further"

He kissed his cheek and held the princess' butt tighter. He thrust deeper and both their moans intensified. The room was filled with noises of their slapping skins and heavy breathing that would most likely be heard from even outside the practice room. 

Seungyoun slapped Wooseok's ass and heard another loud moan from him. His cries were music to his ears, and he wanted to hear it more. He made his thrusts faster and felt himself nearing climax. He glanced at the mirror again and saw Wooseok panting heavily, both their breaths synchronized with each other. 

He tilted the princess' head to face the mirror again and held it steady as he thrust deeper against him and made his movements faster. 

"I want you to see us both cum"

He closed his eyes halfway as he finished inside of Wooseok. Their eyes met as they both came at the same time, and Seungyoun couldn't help but flash a smirk. 

Their breathing heavy, he slowly pulled out of him. Cum flowed out of his butthole, and he reached for his hanky in one of his pants pockets. He wiped it gently and stared at their reflection.

Wooseok was still there in a cat position, hands tied from his belt, and cum underneath him. He used his hanky to wipe the remnants of their escapade, and put it aside. He leaned in and kissed the princess, while untying him from his makeshift rope. He hugged him while caressing his dick. 

It wasn't Seungyoun's first time with a man, but somehow, it felt extra exciting to have done it with a fellow group member. 

He playfully bit into Wooseok's ear and rubbed himself to his backside. 

"What? Are you getting hard again? Are you asking for another round?"

"Mmm, no. I'm so tired right now."

Seungyoun stood and put on his clothes. He handed Wooseok's clothes to him and reached for the water bottle. 

"Are you done with practice? I have the car with me now"

"Nah, I'll just catch a cab"

"Oh, okay"

They both became quiet as if not knowing what to do next. What do you do after having a tryst with your fellow member? It felt awkward.

Wooseok stood up and walked towards the door. He stopped when he reached for the doorknob, and faced Seungyoun.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question. Do you not like me confessing to you?"

Seungyoun was thrown aback. He didn't know how he should answer, but he was sure that he wanted a repeat of what happened just now. 

"Wait till the ShowCon. I'll give you a signal to convey my feelings"

Wooseok nodded and went out. 

_____________

END


End file.
